


You Belong to Me, Danny

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Danny Fenton, Comfort, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom as separate entities, Danny Fenton pregnant, Happy ghost at the end, Hurt Danny Phantom, Jealous Danny Phantom, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Passive agressive Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl, Remake, Selfcest, Sex, Short Story, Smut, Top Danny Phantom, Yaoi, guy x guy, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Remake of my first Pitch PearlDanny knew Phantom was just worried someone would come by and "sweep him off his feet" and pull him away. But, Danny only had his eyes on Phantom. What he didn't know was at the end of the day in his last class, he felt strange touches from his knees, his thighs, even his neck before the voice of Phantom in his head sums up the situation. What surprised him was how upset Phantom sounded when he demanded Danny to come straight home. What caused his ghost half so much pain?





	1. How Can I Live With Myself...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantom Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797701) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The first two chapters are extreme shit. The first chapter is just a background story on how Phantom's and Danny's relationship started.
> 
> The second chapter is something to sum up how Danny and Phantom ended up how they did in Chapter 3.
> 
> Nothing REALLY starts sounding or looking like Phantom Touches until Chapter 3 and down to Chapter 5 and Chapter 3-5 is what really matters about this book.

When Danny thought about separating from his ghost half, he didn't think it would be possible. Especially by his own parents' invention; the Ghost Catcher. It was really an accident. Danny didn't think it would work and yet, that's exactly what happened. The Ghost Catcher was able to separate Danny and Phantom. That incident was 3 months ago. Phantom and Danny agreed that Phantom would continue their ghost fightings and Danny can for once act like a normal teenager (words by Phantom). The three months have been peaceful. Danny was actually doing well in school (much to Mr. Lance's surprise and glee) all the while Phantom dealt with any threats. It really was like a dream to Danny until Danny gotten badly injured on a patrol with Phantom...

"DANNY!!" Phantom shouted as he watched Danny took a hit to the chest by a blast. Horror and fear in his green eyes as he watched as Danny fell. 'Nonono, why?' He thought to himself as he laid there numb. Watching Danny's form not moving or fighting to get up. The thought of his human half dead was what set Phantom off as he screamed to high heavens as his eyes shined bright green before he turned and saved the ghost that hurt Danny. "You," his voice cold and deadly as he took one step. The other ghost looked truly afraid of Phantom as it took a step back before gathering what little courage to speak

"Why do you care? They are nothing but a distraction for us to turn earth into a place for us to thrive! Why care about one lousy human when there are billions more?"

Phantom stood there with anger boiling his blood. "Danny isn't "some human!" He is my half, my reason of existence, and I will not let anything or anyone hurt him! He gave me a sense of life and purpose and you HURT HIM!! I'll make your life miserable as hell for that!!"

X

What Danny felt was nothing but pain and confusion. His chest hurt, his head hurt, and he felt like he was going to throw up. "What happened..." He groaned out, barely able to keep his eyes open as there was nothing but pain before a hand on his head. He opened one eye to stare into a set of green eyes. That's not what bothered him, what bothered him was the pain, regret, and even the tears in Phantom's eyes. "Phantom?" He asked worriedly

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Phantom begged

Danny closed his eyes for a moment to force himself to sit up (with some help from Phantom). "Slow down for a moment. You're not making sense. What happened, you okay?"

Phantom barked out a pained laugh as he paced. "Am _I_ okay?! Danny what about _you_?! God, I thought you were dead..." Phantom said with a trembled voice before he sat down in front of Danny with haunting eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I-"

"Of course you're not, stupid question." Phantom hissed out

Danny shakes his head slightly. Wondering what happened to cause his half this much pain. "Phantom, I'm okay. Pain yes, but nothing we're not use to. What happened, why are you upset?"

Phantom bit his lower lip, looking in the distance as he thinks. "When I saw you took that blast and not getting up, I thought you were dead." He said slowly and carefully before he looked back at Danny. "I lost it, I didn't know what to think or do. I was scared... The ghost we were fighting questioned why I cared and although you did gave me a purpose of life... I felt it wasn't the whole truth. Something more than that, to me." Phantom explained though kind of cringe at his own words

"Okay," Danny said with uncertainty. "It's okay, Phantom-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Phantom shouted. "None of this is okay, Danny! I-What if you seriously gotten hurt? What if something much worse happened and I did nothing to save you? Danny, if anything happened to you, I'll never forgive myself." Tears stream down Phantom's face as he looked defeated

Danny doesn't like this at all and pulled Phantom into a tight hug. "Phantom you can't always be there to babysit me from every little attack. Stuff happens, please don't blame yourself. I'm okay, you're okay, and the ghost is back the the Ghost Zone. It's alright. We're safe"

"How can I live with myself if I lost you... I can't live with that guilt and pain"

"You don't have to, Phantom. I'm right here. I'm safe, I'm okay because of _you_. It's okay, I promise." Danny said as he rubbed Phantom's back, finding himself rocking them both. "How about we go home? You need a bit of TLC and I need a shower and something for this pain"

Phantom nodded, not wanting to pull away from his human half, he picks up Danny (who let out a small squeal) before he flew them home. Still bothered and unsettled, he is glad to see his (his?) Danny

Both unaware that their relationship would change because of tonight


	2. Late Night Fun

(3 years later. Danny and Phantom are 17 and Danny is a senior and in his last week of school before graduation)

Danny came home after spending the night with Tucker and Sam. It was going on 10:30. So he was 30 minutes past his curfew, his mom and dad weren't home. But his boyfriend was. And speak of the devil, he felt coldness around his waist and neck as Phantom kissed and held him. "Miss me?" Danny asked in a teasing manner

"More than you think." Phantom said as he nuzzled Danny's neck, purring louder. Happy to have his human mate home. "Had fun?"

Danny hummed, turning his head to the side to give Phantom more room to suck and nip on his neck. "I did but I missed you~"

Phantom pulled away as he grabs Danny's hand to drag him up to his room. His eyes glowing brighter as they went inside for Phantom to close the door and pinned Danny against it. "Need you," he said as he lean down to kiss Danny. Nipping his lower lip for entrance as he grips Danny's sides

Danny pulled away from the kiss. "No marks, can't have people thinking anything at school." He pushed Phantom back a bit to remove his shirt. Noticing Phantom was now on his bed

"Going to strip for me, might as well remove it all." Phantom said as he checked Danny out. Tilting his head up at Danny. "Well?"

Danny scoffed. "And I thought I was impatient"

"Dannyyyy," Phantom whined, actually WHINED, at his human half

"Phantom quit acting like this..." Danny said with his face beat red from embarrassment. "It's not like we don't have sex"

"I'm not human though. My sex drive is stronger and more frequent than yours. Plus, all the stress I have to deal with keeping our town safe from ghost"

"Asshole," Danny mumbled as he starts to remove his jeans and boxers

"Keep talking and I'll make sure you don't get release and have to go to school with a painful boner." Phantom threaten as he growled at his mate. Not in a threatening way, just to put his lover in his place again. "Now come here and kiss me"

Danny went over and saddles Phantom's lap as he kissed him roughly. His hands all over Phantom's back, shoulders, stomach, and his hair. He shuddered as he felt something cold at his entrance. "Phantom~"

"Shh, let me take care of you." Phantom whispered against Danny's lips as he tugged at his hair to pull his head to the side. Sucking and nipping at his neck again as he adds a finger in him. Hearing Danny moaning makes him open Danny up faster (not like he needed it as he was still a bit loose from last night's activity). Happy with his work, he flips them over. "You okay?"

Danny licked his lips as he calms his heart down. His cock painfully hard and feeling empty too fast. "Please, Phantom~"

Phantom growled at his mate's plea and kissed him as he pulls Danny closer, grabbing his dick to line up at Danny's entrance before thrusting in

Danny arched his back, moaning loudly as he wraps his legs around Phantom's back. "Fuck~!" He tugged at the sheets

"Ahh, Danny~" Phantom moaned out, hiding his face in Danny's neck as he grinds his hips before thrusting in and out

"Mmm~" Danny moaned/purred as he sweetly smiled before pulling Phantom into a kiss

Phantom starts to pound into Danny, growling out in dominance and pleasure as his mate moans louder his name. Both already leaking pre cum and close to cumming, Phantom claws Danny from his chest down to his hip. The smell of blood and sex filled the air as he nips harder at Danny's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood (or fully claim him as his mate either). "I'm sorry"

Danny, heavily panting and his mind mush with lust and pleasure, "for what?"

"For this," Phantom said before he sinks his teeth into Danny, causing the human to scream out a mix or pain and pleasure

"PHANTOM~!!" Danny screeched as he sinks his nails into Phantom's back, cumming on both their stomachs and chests

Phantom moans as he cums, rutting through both their orgasms. 'Finally mine~' Phantom thought before things turned to a haze for them both


End file.
